


Kynnyksen yli

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, PTP, Perkeleen TunnePaska, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, suora seksi
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Kaikelle oli aikansa ja paikkansa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Jolandina
> 
> Ekan osan ikäraja lienee sallittu, mutta tokan on sitten K-18. Kuriositeettina mainittakoon, että jälkimmäinen osa on raapale = tasan 100 sanaa, joka on samalla PWP. Henkilökohtainen haasteeni on näin ollen täytetty! Nämäkin kaksi olisivat kuuluneet Puolijoulutonkalenteriin, jos se olisi toiminut.
> 
> Kiitokset Jollen <3 lisäksi myös Artelle <3 koska mulla on tunne, että Artelle ainakin palasia tästä näytin joskus ja puitiin Asioita!
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja. En tahdo ficilläni tuottaa mielipahaa kenellekään enkä tienaa tällä mitään, joten eipäs hätäillä!

Oli kulunut yli kolmekymmentä tuntia siitä, kun Shiro viimeksi näki Mattin. Sitä edeltävästä kerrasta aikaa oli vierähtänyt jo vuoden verran. Ja se tuntui eliniältä.

He tutustuivat matkalla Kerberokselle. Pienessä aluksessa he kaksi, vasta valmistunutta, ja aina taka-alalla isä-Holt. Mitään ei koskaan tapahtunut, Shiro ei ollut tyhmä. Ei myöskään Matt. Kaikelle oli aikansa ja paikkansa. Mutta Shiro ei voinut unohtaa katseita. Tai viipyileviä kosketuksia.

Kun Matt kaatoi Shirolle kahvia vapaa käsi Shiron hartialla vielä hetken sen jälkeenkin, kun nesteen pinta oli rauhoittunut. Tai kun Shiro kumartui lukemaan raportteja laskien kätensä Mattin käden viereen, sormensyrjä tämän rannetta koskettaen. Toisinaan liikahtaen.

Se oli ollut peliä, jonka palkinto olisi pitänyt lunastaa heti matkan jälkeen. Galra oli sotkenut suunnitelman.

Mattin näkeminen kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen, hemmetti, Shiro ei käsittänyt sitä vieläkään. Matt oli käyttänyt hänen arvonimeään. Sanan 'sir' kuuleminen Mattin huulilta... Shiro haroi niskaansa ja ponnisti itsensä irti seinästä.

Hän yritti viivytellä, hänen pitäisi jo mennä. Kokeilla onneaan.

Edellisenä iltana Pidge oli pinkaissut Mattin huoneeseen tyynyn ja peiton kera. Shiro oli juuri ja juuri ennättänyt vetäytyä kulman taakse. Pidge oli työntynyt ovesta sisään koputtamatta, ja Shiro oli kääntynyt kannoillaan. Palannut omaan sänkyynsä. Herännyt yksin, rinnassaan ontto kolo.

Koko kuluneen päivän Holtit olivat Hunkin avustuksella tuunanneet 'Galra-etsijää'. Pidge oli iltapalaverissa luvannut tuloksia huomiseksi. Shiro toivoi niitä myös, jos se vapauttaisi Mattin edes hetkeksi. Shirollakin oli ollut ikävä.

Shiro käveli määrätietoisesti ohi Pidgen huoneen. Hän höristi korviaan, mutta ei kuullut mitään. Se saattoi olla hyvä enne tai vaihtoehtoisesti vesittää hänen suunnitelmansa. Hän pysähtyi Mattin ovelle ja veti syvään henkeä. Hän ei muistanut, milloin viimeksi olisi ollut niin hermostunut. Mitä voisi pahimmillaan tapahtua?

Matt ei päästäisi Shiroa huoneeseensa. Sanoisi 'sir' ja varmistaisi, että 'kyllä, kaikki on hyvin, Pidge ja Coran järjestivät kaiken, mahtavaa olla mukana aluksella!' ja muuta yhdentekevää. Shiro toivottaisi hyvät yöt ja poistuisi.

Matt päästäisi Shiron huoneeseensa, he vaihtaisivat muutaman sanan. Muistelisivat matkaa Kerberokselle. Jättäisivät huomiotta hiljaisuudet. Katseet ja kosketukset. Toteaisivat sanoitta, että aikaa on kulunut liikaa. Shiro toivottaisi hyvät yöt ja poistuisi.

Matt päästäisi Shiron huoneeseensa, eikä Shiro poistuisi ennen aamua.

Shiro koputti oveen.

"Sisään."


	2. Chapter 2

Ovi sulkeutui. Katseet lukittuivat. Sitten Shiron syli olikin täynnä Mattia. Selässä viisisormiset viuhkat, kaulalla ahnaat huulet, jalkojen välissä vaativa reisi.

"Shiro."

Shiro ymmärsi suudella vasta, kun Matt jo avasi hänen olopukuaan. Heistä kahdesta aina se nokkelampi, nopeampi liikkeissään. Shiro kompensoi murahtamalla Mattin suuhun, hakemalla kontaktia kuumasta kielestä. Työntämällä kätensä paidan alle, pakaralle.

Matt kiersi kätensä Shiron kalulle, eikä Shiro enää tiennyt miten hengittää.

"Matt..."

"Sänky."

Matt painoi Shiron alleen ja työnsi housujaan alemmas. Hyökkäsi Shiron kaulaan, vaikersi, puski. Shiron kädet Mattin pakaroilla, sormet vaossa. Kuuma hengitys hiuksissa.

"Matt, nyt, NYT!"

Shiro ei löytänyt enempää sanoja, mutta hän oli löytänyt Mattin.


End file.
